Connor Ryoji
"If I haven't passed you yet, then watch me catch up now!"-Connor's Theme 'First Name' Connor 'Last Name' Ryoji 'IMVU Name' Ryoji 'Nicknames' Bruiser Demon Eyes Ryo 'Age' 16 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'6 'Weight' 175lbs without weights. With his auralocks on which he wears at all times connor weights in at about 975lbs to himself. the weight only effects his physical body so anyone who's strong enough could still lift him. 'Blood type' O+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Connor.jpg Connor 2.jpg|"Hey asshole! Fuck off!" images2545.jpg NW_Chapter_164.jpg shi_woon_yi_by_stork_sai-d68hou8.png shion___the_breaker_new_waves_128_by_jothaaz14-d6oil1v.jpg|"If you want me to give up..." shion__the_breaker_new_waves_121_by_jothaaz14-d6b5i88.jpg|"...You're gonna have to kill me bub." shioon_badass_by_blackxxdragonx-d6obwbs.jpg i_didn_t_lose_by_blackxxdragonx-d6fu9ib.jpg Shi-Woon's_Arm_In_A_Sling.jpg shion_punch_by_chiaki_kuro_rin-d4o26df.jpg the_breaker_nw_63_by_ar_ua-d4u3wjf.jpg the_breaker_new_waves_by_dojoryong-d68f3nr.jpg shioon_and_jinie_3_0_by_gugamend-d3e5e41.jpg|Connor & Katarina shioon_and_jinie_by_gugamend-d3b913m.jpg the_breaker__shiwoon_by_schin_crow-d2yz83l.jpg the_breaker_n_w_132__shi_oon_vs_so_chun_hyuk_by_darkmaza-d6qchh0.png|Connor & Leon (Before fighting) the_breaker_by_castmount-d4vjwe3.png|Connor & Leon (usual aftermath) the_breaker_nw__rivals_by_ar_ua-d4trydf.jpg the_breaker_nw_10_by_ar_ua-d5f27zz.jpg the_breaker_new_waves_volume_1_by_lthrl-d4bmgey.png the_breaker_new_waves_by_dojoryong-d68f38g.jpg the_breaker__new_waves_118___shi_oon_by_darkmaza-d69puej (2).png cool_kenichi_by_muscle234-d4ltmjq.jpg gallery_22_6_88272.jpg historys-strongest-disciple-kenichi-557102.jpg connor's training 5.png kenichi-ova-2_imagenGrande2.jpg shirahama_kenichi_by_rockte-d3dp5hg.jpg Connor is very....outspoken as far as any situation goes. He is and will most likey be an asshole. Girl, boy, man , woman, animal, connor's attitude knows no bounds. He treats everyone equaly and hits everyone equally too. Granted he has a sense of justice, that is pretty much as genetic as it gets and he aboslutely hates taking handouts. He'd much rather work hard stealing it or robbing it from someone rather than upfront being allowed to have it. HIs biggest trait and flaw is his love for combat. Connor loves all things combat, and fighting, and will never hesitate to put his fist to anyone or thing he thnks is the cause or solution to his problem. He's often weird though, every tiem he's around an emotion of such mallice or negitivity, he often feels legit empowered by it, causing his urge to fight to boost exponentially. He's a head strong guy, but his Oni keeps him on a good balance of right and wrong. He is unyeilding in alot of his moarals, often willing to take death over giving up. If he can't fight on his feet, he'll fight on on his hands and knees before admitting defeat. In connor's mind "A coward dies 1,000 deaths. A Soilder dies but once." Apperance Connor is very lack luster in his appearance. He always has some form of bandage on him, thanks to his varrying assortment of street fights, and jumpings. His hair is short, he keeps it that way, and his hair is usually always in his eyes. HIs build is lean, but defined thanks to his martial arts practice, and his eyes unlike his brothers and sister are a deep crimson Red. This is thanks to his oni influence, turning his eyes another iris in general. When in deep times of distress or bloodlust his crimson red eyes glow errilly. He is rarely without any form of injury on his body. Most of the time he's injured ether severely or minorly, but a 100% connor is a rare sight indeed. It was however thanks to an incident that happened to connor when he was younger: he was struck upon the head in a gang war, and had his head busted open on the pavement half an inch. While he should've been dead, Connor actually got up, and recovered fine. Ever since then he has a scar on the top of his head covered by hair, and Ochgi speculates, that connor has a much higher tolerance to pain due to some of his pain receptors being damaged, in essence giving him a peaked durability factor which is why connor never preforms much less even with something like a cast on. After his vigorus Training over the course of a month and some weeks, Connor's overall physique has increased dramatically. Besides constantly being force to move under an increased weight, Connor's muscle mass has increased instensively, and quite noticiably. HIs shoulders are broader, his back is solid, upper and lower, his abs have defined themselves much more than previously, and his leg and arm muscles, are much more solid. Shirtless, he'd be quite a stunning young man, with the body of a demi god at this point. His workout often forces connor's already high durability and stamina to exceed even fruther, often forcing him to go hours on end and continuous days without proper rest and healing, not to mention steel impacts are childs play in his opinon now. He's definitly shaped up, and buffed out, but is lean enough to still look like a young man. After hs master Toushin, passed from this world due ot his illness, Connor wears his hat as a momento of his late sensei. The hat is black, with a dark grey stripe that runs around the base of it before the outter bill of it. Connor can been seen wearing this hat a all times, on a peice of string so it hangs from his neck on his upper back similr to a hoodie. He'll ocasionally wear it, if he's wearing the right outfit to match, but he doesn't want to discard it for any reason. this hat means the world to connor, even after death he ocasionally says a silent prayer asking for guidance past the grave. It should be noted if one so much as damaged or touched this hat in the wrong fashion, Connor's personality and anger instantly rises, and the outcome will always be violent. Allignment Chaotic Nuetral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Clan & Rank' Self Proclaimed Chairmen High school grade 15 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Connor is in a lovey dovey abusive relationship with Kodi :D 'Occupation' *Freelance Yakuza for Shiroi Ookami Clan (White Wolf Clan) 'Fighting Style' *Dou Fighter *'Tai Chi' Yusuke-s-durability-o.gif Yusuke-s-fighting-o.gif Yusuke-vs-doctor-3-o.gif Yusuke-vs-doctor-2-o.gif Yusuke-vs-doctor-o.gif Yusuke-uremeshi-o.gif Flashpoint-o222.gif Flashpoint-o.gif Donnie-yen-flashpoint-o.gif tumblr_mw6ozhQufP1r0b2hgo1_400.gif tumblr_mw6ozhQufP1r0b2hgo3_400.gif tumblr_mw6ozhQufP1r0b2hgo4_400.gif tumblr_mw6ozhQufP1r0b2hgo2_400.gif kenichi-vs-odin-o.gif tumblr_m4k9u6vY1w1qcsesho1_400.gif 4ccdaac81d647326c665975acbf8f3f7.gif|Flexibillity of Muay Thai 42e059535bd694b2b7eaecb4c494d1a7.gif|don't block, just hit the bitch Muay Thai 1.gif|Training Muay Thai outside of Toushin's dojo Muay Thai 2.gif Muay Thai 3.gif T'ai chi ch'uan or Taijiquan, often shortened to t'ai chi, taiji or tai chi in English usage, is an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. It is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: its hard and soft martial art technique, demonstration competitions, and longevity. As a result, a multitude of training forms exist, both traditional and modern, which correspond to those aims. Some of t'ai chi ch'uan's training forms are especially known for being 0dfd8161d5ae45d4f08bb87946ff3a83.gif|Connor's martial arts in a nutshell as follows Crane Style.gif Dragon Style.gif Leapord Style.gif Snake style.gif Tiger Style.gif tumblr_mpnanz5Z6l1rzkxhio9_400.gif e2183213c964aee5d155c5d580713dac.gif Seikuken 1.gif|"Not fully developed but....I'm almost there!" Seikuken 2.gif tumblr_myak1oAxWv1qcsesho1_500.gif|Good head movement tumblr_myak1oAxWv1qcsesho2_500.gif|"I can...clearly see it." Ariel recovery.gif|Dat aerial finesse doe 4007cb620dbd7c03ff74e5db897c335e.gif 3823be5cb03520a5ea8a9312d1b87b71.gif|Example of Dodging, and only blocking when to close to call 34d4a97e6fd9b3474e215a5e0f08f8cd.gif practiced at what most people categorize as slow movement. This is further empisized on connors fusion of tai chi AND Wing Chun. This fusion of styles is used to combat people of higher physical stature like stronger men & women or people of faster speeds like leaner martial artist, who use boxing and other speed based fighting. This is made counterable by the short strikes and little distance used to maximize force with little effort on connors part. Regardless of size, connor can flow and battle with the best of them, though he is still leanring. Connor however has added some brilliance to his fighting style as of recently having Densuke Mifunae and Master Toshin teach him a few moves and manuvers. While Densuke couldn't teach connor what he wanted to exact because Connor has yet to reach the physical peak Densuke is in to learn the full potential of his teachings. Densuke and Toushin were however to teach connor Muay Thai, and thanks to Connor's Peak Human sense of combat, it only took him 48 hours to learn the in's and out's of the style with mastery. Along with that, they drilled into his head that blocking is best left out all together. Blocking ony applies when in a situation where one is forced to do so. If cought in a chokehold or a serious grappling situation, one must "bite the bullet" so to speak,and raise their defenses to sheild themselves form the blows accordingly. Connor's forearms are slightly harnded to take these kinds of impacts regardless thanks to his training routines. As far as taking hits, sometimes it is nessecary. This tatic is not nessecarily a bad thing or quality , in fact it can lead to an even quicker and suprising victory and one hell of an opening. Hits should be picked carefully however, as not every hit is of the same or expected calibur. because of a principle known as the economy of motion. Instead of stopping the energy given off by the opponent, dead on, you simply counter it by dodging it in a swift motion or manner that allows for quick and well placed counter attack. There is also the method of "redirecting" an opponents energy by taking the attack and pushing it to another direction. This in turn allows the user to use the opponents traveling momentum and add to their own attack power with the opponent doing the majority of the work OR forcing an opponent to expel their keneitc energy by forcing their arm to draw out the power of their hit my making the limb stretch out and connect with air. While it sounds like a useless manuver, when gathered keneitc energy hits nothing, it quickly dies out and becomes potential energy. Meaning every bit of destructive energy built into a person's attack is now none exsistent. Basic phsyics applied Saves on energy, and builds endurance so the user can fight seemingly for hours on end. 'Chi Base' (Optional) ' Destruction': Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. 'Pusshu Bakufū' Tumblr m9davlnjct1reid4ho1 400.gif|How it looks charging ibd0BrIr7j2D7X.gif|"How it looks when he takes aim ocasionally spirit-gun-o.gif|How a release can look. Tumblr_mm1o180SAr1qfbz1so1_500.gif At more powerful levels, Ones Chi or Hadou has the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the power put into it, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air-not unlike the blast of an archaic 'pipe bomb'-that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even (particularly in the case of fragile materials such as ceramics) shatter it into pieces. The greater the user's Chi ability control, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target. With practice, a skilled Chi user could increase the range and arc of the blast without lowering the average kinetic energy, creating a blanketed wave instead of a focused impulse. Truly gifted practitioners could generate a concussive blast that would radiate from them for dozens of meters in all directions, detonating with the Hadou of a conventional explosive. The user is able to form compressed explosions as a striaght punch of pressureized air to be projected out or thrown. When the highly moving pressurizd air comes into contact with a target, the air is released with force, from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds. With training, the user could be able to detonate the bombs at will. In Connor's case however, he does not release it with his fist, or an open palm, but his finger. Toushin tought connor that the push blast is much stronger when condensed from a small focal point, to an outwards bigger point, as such he tought connor to focus the chi for the tecnqiue into his right index finger instead. This cause connor to create a bright blue/red orb on the end of his index finger, the chi sitting there until he's ready to fire it. When connor is ready to fire the blast, it has the same effects as a regular push blast, but 2x the norm amount since it's been so highly compressed. As such, connor can change it's size from that of the average size and speed of a bullet to that of a funnel, straing from a point and expanding into a blaketed wave, the size of course depending on Connor's will. As of now Connor can ONLY FIRE 3 SHOTS A DAY USING HIS OWN NATRUAL CHI WITHOUT ONI INFLUENCE. HOWEVER IF CONNOR RELEASES HIS AURA LOCK BRACELETS, HE GAINS LEIGHWAY FOR ONE ADDITIONAL SHOT. Connor can indeed train to increase this number, but should he use a thrid shot, even so much as gathering the energy for one could deplete his body and leave him in a vegetive state for 24 hours or more. This is because Connor's inexperience with such focused discharge of chi, he can only do this a limited amount of time without any assistence. 'Affects of Chi Allignment' Because Connor can fire two seperate types of chi, each chi has it's own varrying twist to it that usually show what chi he used to preform the Pusshu Bakufu. *''Koikonjitto Chi: When Connor's pusshu Bakufu is a feint sky blue in charge color, the result of the push blast will usually have a more concussive grendade effect. Colliding with a target, and having an explosion radius of 25-30 minimum, though this number varies depending on Connor's energy output. This also causes the resulting explosion to have more of a concussive push effect, sending the target flying backwards a much father distance, and can be fired from a farther distance as well. If shot at an object, it would utterly combust what ever matter it collided with from the inside out, essentially having a good AoE effect as once it explodes the concussive force domes and spreads outwards. *Oni Esscence:'' When Connor's Pusshu Bakufu is red in coloration it has a severely different effect, though it takes a bigger strain upon his body, he's gradually getting used to it. When shooting a red charged blast, the explosion radious is only at minimun 10 feet, (this is also depedent on Connor's intentions)but instead of concussive damage outwards, it's compressed into a much smaller beamthe shot if it connects can dissolve any sort of organic cells, including plant, bone, energy, or even fertile dirt and dissolve them, destroying them at a cellular or even protein level, allowing them to destroy their targets, either by a specific part or outright disintegration. This is limited to a specfic area i.e shooting an arm, would put a hole in that arm and sever it from the body. Its not a contagious effect so it doesnt spread but is focused in one area. that doesn't mean that when it hits an object, one isnt effected by the AoE, if you're in ten feet of it's radious when it explodes, what ever part is near it is effected, it can even overpower Regenerative Healing Factor by disintegrating cells faster than the victim can recover. This doesn't permantly hualt the ability, but hinder it greatly. This has negitive feed back on Connor howeveer, as this is pure oni essecne within a technqiue. Until Connor masters and tames his oni, the shot will actually backfire, and degrade some of the cells on connor's arm rapidly, giving his arm a terrible brown coloration. Rendering said arm useless for 2 post, until his arm regains mobility and the cells start to reform. (not healing persay, but allowing his arm to move again) Chi Form Connor's chi even to this day has had no form of allignment what so ever, as it is constently sitting on the fence in a struggle with well..itself. Connor's entire being is a living enigma, so much so it's almost prophcey like in appearance. Connor is a legitimate Koikonjitto via his heritage as apart of the Ryoji family, however his being is inhabitted with the Oni Washi, an oni of great intellegence and battle strategics. These two energies, Koikonjitto being physical and Washi being spiritual constantly clash and fight for dominance inside of connor. Even though Connor and Washi are close friends, Washi's esscence as an Oni is what's fighting Connors natrual ability to resist an oni, hence forth why he has one in the first place. This also gave connor an..."Odd" mix of phsyique, however which Onihoruda & Koikonjitto traits are dominant and recessive have yet are coming to frutiion. Recently however Connor has demonstrated not only the abilty to sense other Oni Kin, in his vicinity without Washi's aid, but he can repel and dispel other chi types that make contact with his skin physically or internally. He cannot vulentarily do this, as Washi will take it upon himself to preform ths action and as with every time he taps into Washi's power, it drains him a bit, but not as much as it used to when he first started using chi. After much hard work and cooperation from his father, Connor has finally at least established a standing ground with his chi. Connor is able to swtich between the chi of his human side and the chi of his oni esscence, to use their varrying effects that they have on his chi abilities as a whole. This in turn, increased Connor's chi because of Densuke Mifunae giving him five percent of his own chi reserve to balance out the amount of it inside of Connor's body. While he still is not able to fuse the enrgies together, when his Koikonjitto chi is present it is blue in hue, and when his oni chi is present it is red. The Oni's CHI no longer pains connor because its not burning or eating his natrual reserve, but rather since there is balance, acting on normal manipulation terms'.' The essecence however is something different as it is a pure manifestation of demonic energy, while it's chi is simply the amount of energy physically present in connor's body with it's influence. 'Hanyō Physiology' A fuly diagnosed combination of a Koikonjitto & an Onihoruda. After finally having Ochigi Ryoji diagnose connor’s physical conditioning, the conclusion was finally concluded that Connor was in fact a Hanyō. While a Hanyō is considered subpar the demonic parent without becoming a full yōkai or Oni most Hanyō seem to be powerful enough to not only deal with any human hostilities, but also to easily dispatch most yōkai if their will and aggression is very strong and/or has a strong light Hadou based presence. It seems as if the only demons that have Hanyō spawn are the Yōkai powerful enough that even diluting their power with human blood would still leave their children better off than the majority of demons. The human based side of the Hanyo can completely change the tide of battle, giving him a boost of power in certain situations that seem bleak in nature, but seem to increase as the situation grows heavily AGAINST them. This is however contradicted at first, seeing as how Connor is also a Koikonjitto, a being of strong human will power and chi energy. The problem at first was that Connor’s oni essence was feeding off of his natural chi energy, while his natural chi energy had to constantly regrow itself to keep a constant balance. This actually crippled connor from going any further with his chi advancements, a blockage if you will. However after receiving what Densuke considered a right of passage and trust, actually a ball of Densuke’s chi compressed into a physical form that he’d imprint inside of connor. Densuke, having one of the highest chi amounts of his generation didn’t mind giving connor a whopping 5% of what he head since he could reobtain it through meditation. Connor however had to go locked in a room for 24 hours of painful torture, for the energy was so great inside of his body it was about to burst outwards, killing connor from the inside out, if he didn’t use everything he had in his being to contain the energy and allow it to sync successfully with his being. After the day was up, The chi inside of connor’s body, while not resonated, did understand that it had a place and instead of fueding with one another the energies bended to connor’s will to switch between one or the other. This did give some of connor’s abilities altering effects depending on what he was using at that moment in time. Aside from having the physical tratis and capabilites of being a Hanyo, i.e the durability, and the access chi, etc, All Hanyō, have incredibly high spirits and willpower, along with naturally good charisma. On a physical level, most Hanyō become more powerful as the user receives damage from his opponents, environment or from himself. Depending on which user has this ability, the user can be empowered by physical damage, mental damage or soul damage, this includes resistance to these attacks as well. Lethal damage can give a near maximum boost on the attacks of the user of this ability, especially if healed afterwards or during recovery. Connor as speculated is a special case however, as he’s not JUST a Hanyō so to speak, but his Koikonjitto being which is a strong human soul, completely complements his ability and grants a natural chi booster, giving the user a high amount of energy seemingly limitless. It’s comparable to a small percentage of what Densuke Mifunae’s chi level was when he was connor's age, which was incredibly high even amongst the higher tiers of the second generation. Connor can also become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by quintessential negative emotions, such as anger, hatred, sadness, envy, depression, arguments, fear, etc. of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. He can even draw sustenance from the negative emotions or even slow or stop aging. He’s been feeling this for quite some time subconciously (ex: Connor could sense the anger from so and so, and he felt oddly empowered by it. It’ll take more than 2 hands to count how many times I’ve done it IC xD). It’s possible there are many more perks to what this physique can do as connor has yet to finish growing in puberty or in general. Ochigi does estimate around his 18th birthday something completely drastic will happen that could either make or break connor’s body as a whole.For right now connor is in great conditioing, easily benching a tone, with a 400 pound vest on, and dish out 70mph, and is a near bullet timer, from dodging 250mph medicine balls with his body tied up and restrained. 'Eagle Eyes' luta-naruto-vs-sasuke-03-o.gif|The focus it gives. SUD.gif Sasuke's eyes.gif 3651257-tumblr_mxk6w8xdbq1qzsokro1_400.gif This is a special Technqiue Connor has only been able to use once, and since then can only seem to access it in complete physical stress. The reason being is because for a breif period of time Connor's natural physiology radiates in harmony as his Koikonjitto brain works in conjunction with Washi's natrual form as a griffin, a bird wing legs. Eagles have eye sight 8x better than a human, this is because they have to swoop in and dive to catch their prey which is usually fish or incredibly small and quick animals. They also have a hightened fight or flight instinct, as during their freefall dives their reaction time amps up for the kill. as such when using this ability Connor can sense all the variables of any situation, predict the outcomes and what choices one should make to reach the conclusion they want. When utilizing this ability, they sense paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action, they can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate themselves along that path. The user's mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing them to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. but the true gift of this is the ability to see vibrations in the air. During his study Ochigi concluded that Connor's skin during this lapse becomes hypersensitive. This allows his skin to rapidly pick up on changes in air pressure/vibrations in the air from a 360 degree radious, and snuff out which source of the vibrations are the strongest. This is used defensively as in case of a fast attack or a blindside, Connor's sense of touch would conjoin with his sight, allowing him to make a mental image of his opponents posistioning, posture, and sense of speed via the rapidness of the vibrations. This works majority of the time, as even a simiple motion such as breating sends out feint vibrations through the air. It's so strong however, that Connor's useage of it is severly reduced to TWICE per day. Even with that after using it conor is vulnerable for a period of time as the fusion of his abilities give him a massive headache leaving him unable to heavily focus for a breif period of time. 'Ultimate Muscle' Conditioning As of Ark 17 Connor's physique has only continued to become more tone and built, being signifigantly physically stronger than before strentgth and speed wise, and having incredible arm/leg strength. Thanks to his super intensive training, connor has actually developed an anatomical miricle/deformity. He has a 12 pack i.e 12 abs instead of the maximum of eight. While this is seemingly a terrible defect, it actually increases the defensive area for the organs below and on the base of the ribcage, including the diaphram. Gut blows twoards connor's abdomen are now the equavillent of hitting a tractor tire with the rim still inside of it. An odd condtion, that has no effect on his body, but makes him more inhuman than even he thought he was. Connor has taken note of his abnormal muscular development. It hasn't been a hinderence per say, but Connor did note feeling much stronger. Asami after physically diagnosing him discovered that Connor's muscles were reforming themselves and converting into pink muscle tissue through and through, including the misc muslces that hide in the body. This specific tissue is apart of the muscular system which gives muscles structure for strength and endurance. there was one more odd deformity that was included with this change. This also actually reienforced the amount of muscle connor has around his forearms, hands, and the tops of his feet, reducing the amount of bone exposed and thickening the muscle in those areas further. Connor's muscles thanks to his enhanced brain function via his Koikonjitto lineage, his muscles have a symbiotic relationshiop with Connor's natrual affinity for Destruction Chi. When Asami tried to scan connor's body mentally by coating his organs in her own chi, Asami couldn't push any form of chi through Connor's body what so ever. She tried her hardest, but it failed every time. Ochigi after studying the situation and analyzing Connor's data based on what they have the nerves around Connor's muscles emit a very fient and near microscopic amount of chi taht automatically destroy's any form of foreign energy that attempts to force itself through connor's body. This goes for any chi that does not belong to Connor, as weather it be enrgy in the raw, or Alteration chi that is chi taking the form of the element. The surface damage will apply and so will natrual scientific forces but in the case of elements they'd only effect the surface of connor, and depending on the output, his insides only a miniscule bit of effection. Fatiuge still sets in with repetitive attacks, though this in no way implies dwarfing of the process.This can be overcome if connor willingly wants chi transfered, but it's mostly a subconcious action that connor's body does of it's own accord and detection. This has been noted to be similar to an Oni's essecence, however this is connor's Ryoji lineage inventing it's own form of defense, based on an ability SIMILAR to that of an oni, another perk of being half oni. It was stated that the reason connor's muscles were taking on this symbiosis is because he'd unlocked another 10% of his brain's potential, putting him up to 35% potential capacity. Like his father he was able to break one of his own mental inhibtaor duing a date with Kodi. This isn't a one time thing, as under certain circumstances Connor could break anohter mental barrier. This process does take longer for him since he is a Hanyo, but it is still a factor. 'Weapon of Choice' 'Tatical combat knife' A simple 5 inch combat knife made of Tungsten steel. It has a built in titainum core to withstand high velocity imacts and peirce anything easier. It's ALWAYS in his sock. 'Aura Lock Bracelets' Used to increase chi energy reserves, a bearer of these cuffs needs to actively cycle chi energy throughout their entire body in order to simply move, let alone fight. This forces the wearer to use and remain at full chi energy potential 24 horus a day, 7 days a week to preform mediocre and daily task including eating sleeping and breathing. They weigh down the users power, forcing it to "hold up it's own weight" so to speak so when the time comes for them to be released with a secret word only connor, Densuke, and Toushin know. Each cuff is around the wrist and the legs, and each weight about 200 pounds a peice. If these should be released, Connor's chi would skyrocket, having a much greater potency than before since his chi would be free to roam and flutter around his body. Connor has made it clear he will not release them unless a situation arrives where he feels he has no choice but to do so. Allies/Enemies Allies:: *Jackie Serizawa *Claymore *Amy Hinamori *Densuke Ryoji *Daisuke Yun *Katarina Ryoji *Leon Ryoji (Mutual) *Kodi *Josh *Jeannie *Sunny *Master Toushin *Kaiuri Tachibana *Felicity Hart *Ochigi Ryoji *Asami Ryoji *Giselle Mercier *Morgan Creed *Tomoko Tetsu Enemies::. *Yakuza that aren't Arasumaru *People who have what he wan'ts *Leon Ryoji (Mutual) *Morgan Creed (mutual) 'Background' As for connor, he was brought up around the Arasumaru Clan. A rough and tough yakuza clan who upheled family laws, he was tought to fight and fight hard form the day he could do so. his mother, Amy Hinamori, tought connor everything she could teach him that she felt would be fitting for a young man to learn. with the aid of Claymore and ocasional spars with the infamous Danny "Daniel" Chan, his ability to fight only improved, along with his cocky attitude and boast of being the best. As time went on however, a darker force grew inside of Connor, and Danny could sense it growing stronger every day. it wasn't until he went with his birth father, Densuke Ryoji, that he was diagnosed as an Onihourda, his oni at this time being Washi, the oni god of the skies and intellegence. Ths concerned Densuke and Ochigi greatly. Connor being of Koikonjitto origin, should've been able to resist possession. This in turn makes Connor somewhat of a hybrid, that no one, not even a Ryoji can predict what he could possibly become from this. Connor wasn't stupid however. At the age of 14, after long densuke's disapearance, he came into first contact with it. The Oni rejected connor and his very koikonjitto exsistence, until he was 15. connor came into a gang war, and was fataly injured. it was Connor's indomidible spirit that sparked a form of change in Washi's outlook on the boy, and as such he lent him a smidge of his chi to help him escape the situation. Since then, Connor and Washi have actually bonded, and at the age of 16 he and connor share a pretty golden friendship. Washi will often lend his intellegene and tatical knowledge to Connor incase of situations that need be. He has observed a great deal in his days, including learning about alot of modern world technology. Living with his brother and sister was hard at first, and though he and leon don't get along very well at all, Connor somewhat looks up to him, and wishes to stand besdie him with the time calls for it Ark 16 As of recent, Connor has managed to establish his populairty and gained about 5 other followers, muscle and recon, who work with him and The Mechatronics Club. He also gained big player allies such as the The Plant Club, and The Cheerleading Squad on his side to make things even easier for him as far as keeping an eye out on what's going on around school, local parties and social events, games, landscape, etc, etc. He also makes mad cash on the side, by selling hoverboards for phropet. Ones he, and Jackie Serizawa snatched right off of a truck. This keeps money in Connor, and The Mechatronic Club's pokcet. Thanks to Jackies recent endevours however, Connor now has authority over The Camera Club and the spa club, both he's placed Jackie in charge of. Connor officially has eyes and ears all over the school as of now.He's been training for weeks now under Master Toushin to improve his physique, and is currently living with Kodi and Kaiuri Tachibana in a brothel, helping them in their time of need and all the while working twoards establishing his dream team: The Shinkpaku Federation. Ark 17 Connor has faithfully continued conditioning his physique, and also gained The Wrestling Team as a whole, and muscle for the Shinpaku Federation. He has also discovered that he is a Hanyo, a half Oni so to speak, and is stIll learning the perks of his form through and through. He's also established that there might be some traders in the ranks. Thanks to the cellphones connor issued, Connor is well aware of what Kin Tasanagi did to Giselle, forcing her to work for him on the low. Connor not liking his crew to be fucked with, he'd enter the GMAFs to settle the score once and for all with Kin. However Connor's outlook was a bit different. After his sensei "Toushin died, Connor decided that he couldn't be so selfish in his goals. Instaed of ruling, he wanted to ebstablish something he could lead, something he could grow and have people look up to and follow him willing rather than force. Though he still woudn't minid forcing people. connor has hit a bit of maturity, choosing to figure out what he's meant to do with his physique and how he'd use it for starting his dream. Weaknesses The Oko~tsu burūmu AKA Angry bloom. Is a garden all around the Akagi house. Due to the girls blood the flowers do not effect them, they are made to kill oni's with the poweful posion properties that break down organic flesh into dust. The flowers also work on normal humans though it takes longer. A normal human must take a pill given to from the Akagi's that will allow the normal human to survive the flowers death scent. However Onihrouda's are powerless to this and can only be cured once enterd is to drink there own urine. The garden of poisonous roses w fumes can dispatch enemies without any of them lifting a finger.The garden is litterally all around the permetier of the bath-house. And within the club The Junge. They have the flowers in many vases throughout the club. It does not harm humans in the club seeing that they place a vaporizer into the air-vents to protect them. But onihoruda's will be powerless to the flowers and the vapor wont help them. Connor has a slight resistence thanks to his purity as a Hanyo, but it still vastly supresses the oni inside of him, which does take away some of hs advantages, and even renders technques which require the oni useless. PeakHuman System 'Peak Human Combat' The users combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability 'Peak Human Intellegence ' (Not his own, but in unison with oni Washi) Users of this ability are more intelligent than their species, or at least able to use their brain more efficiently either by being naturally gifted or training themselves for the needed shortcuts. Some are able to perform feats of mind comparable to computers: remembering vast amounts of knowledge flawlessly, performing complex calculations or other similar tasks. Some are capable of learning a variety of combat skills in a day, which would take a normal person years to achieve mastery over. Some new age proponents propagates this belief by asserting that the unused ninety percent of the brain to get and is capable of exhibiting psychic powers and can be trained to performed psychokinesis and extrasensory perception. the_breaker_nw_132_by_ilyesgnei-d6q6qai.png|Connor's basic stance 679152shioon.png black_blood_by_gohan9211-d3jxm7z.jpg shioon_vs_gm_by_blackxxdragonx-d684jsw.jpg|Fighting on par with grandmasters 3x his own age the_breaker_nw_114_by_ilyesgnei-d63loey.png the_breaker_nw_115_by_ilyesgnei-d64n30x.png the_breaker_n_w_132__shi_oon_by_darkmaza-d6qi0rq.png x4+Scar+gets+ready.jpg|Another stance Connor often takes the-breaker-1003503.jpg the-breaker-1003510.jpg the-breaker-1003511.jpg the-breaker-1101665.jpg the-breaker-new-waves-3995975.jpg the-breaker-new-waves-4508563.jpg the-breaker-new-waves-4518661.jpg the-breaker-new-waves-4518663.jpg the-breaker-new-waves-5102949.jpg the-breaker-new-waves-5102961.jpg Screenshot_31.png Screenshot_41.png Screenshot_48.png Screenshot_45.png 'Roleplay Selection' You can find all of Connor's Recorded Training Epsidoes Here *Ark 16 Episode 4: School Supply Gathering *Ark 16 Episode 5: Summer Carnival *Ark 16 Episode 7: Dine & Dash *Ark 16 Episode 8: A Chance Alliance *Ark 16 Episode 9: Demon Eyes Ryo Vs Blondie! *Ark 16 Episode 14: Hoverboard Fiasco *Ark 16 Episode 16: Welcome to Kasaiahana High! *Ark 16 Episode 19: Blondie's Got A Past *Ark 16 Episode 20: Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dumbass *Ark 16 Episode 22: Break time *Ark 16 Episode 27: Discount Mr.Miyagi *16 Episode 31: Appoligies & Greenhouses Ark 16 Episode 31: Appoligies & Greenhouses *Ark 16 Episode 32: Social Status *Ark 16 Episode 39: "Shut Up Beavis." *Ark 16 Episode 41: The Beast within *Ark 16 Episode 43: As Usless As A Dull Sword *Ark 16 Episode 44: Angels vs Demons *Ark 16 Episode 49: Enter The Pusshu Bakufu! *Ark 16 Episode 53 : Lunch Room Rumble! *Ark 16 Episode 56: Started From The Bottom *Ark 16 Episode 59: Another Day In The Life Ark 17 *Ark 17 Episode 7: Championship Breast *Ark 17 Episode 9: Ruby & Saphire * 'APPROVED BY' Windchimer94 (talk) 15:51, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Category:3rd Gen Category:Arasumaru Category:3rd Gen RPC Category:Ryoji Family Category:Onihoruda Category:Hybrid Category:Fighting character type Category:Koikonjitto Category:Shenpaku Federation